The Price of Betrayal
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: Fenrir is ready to claim one of his victims as Pack.


**Written for The Debate Club in The Golden Snitch**

 **Debate Topic: In this first round, you will be arguing either for or against the statement: 'Light characters always deserve the happy endings.' I chose against so...you will be writing about a dark character with a happy ending.**

The Price of Betrayal

Fenrir Greyback dragged his newly turned cub before the Dark Lord and dropped him at his feet. He knelt and spoke in his growling tones, "My Lord. My cub can retrieve the Potter brat and bring him to you."

The Dark Lord Voldemort glanced at the curled form of the Longbottom heir. "Is that so, Greyback? Know that if he fails, I will execute him...and you."

Neville shuddered and looked at Voldemort in mute horror. _I have to bring Harry here for him to die just so **I** can live? _

* * *

Two weeks later, Neville completed the task set him by Fenrir and Voldemort.

Emerald eyes looked up in betrayal at Neville Longbottom as he stood off to the side with Fenrir Greyback.

"Neville, how could you?" Harry rasped, before a sickly green wash of spell fire hit him and he knew no more.

Neville closed his eyes at the death of his onetime friend and crumpled to the ground. A green spell washed over the crumpled form of Neville before all gathered to witness the death of Potter and the Light Side's only chance of winning disappeared.

Fenrir latched onto Neville's wrist and apparated him into the dungeons of the Dark Lord's manor. Lucius Malfoy had tossed a timed portkey on Potter's body. Moments later, Potter's body appeared on the front steps of the Daily Prophet offices.

With the death of the Savior, the Light forces surrendered or escaped the country before the borders were completely closed to all magical travel. Most Muggleborns slipped quietly back into Muggle society before using those means to travel out of the country unimpeded.

* * *

A month after Potter's execution, Fenrir finally got permission from the Dark Lord to take his cub and do with him as he wished.

Fenrir Greyback was many things- sadistic, malicious, bastard just to name a few. "Get up, cub," he snapped at the huddled form in the corner of the dungeon cell.

A whimper issued forth, before snapping off as fast as it came. Dim golden eyes looked up at Fenrir. "Please? I just want to die."

Fenrir sighed and crouched in front of the man...boy really...that he had come down to retrieve. "I don't have time to fight with you about this, cub. On your feet. We have places to go, people to see."

A stuttered breath, and the boy stood shakily. "I don't-"

Fenrir smoothly flowed back to standing and held his arm up to indicate the other to walk out first. "Just do as I say, and you'll be fine, cub."

"Why do you...call me cub?" The boy took a few steadying breaths before looking up at Fenrir.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Ye...no. No." Dull gold eyes closer and a few tears slipped out.

"What...cub?" Fenrir stopped and looked at the boy in confusion. "Cu- Neville."

The boy gasped and his eyes shot open to look up at the older werewolf. "You said my name."

Fenrir sighed and stared at the young were in frustration. "It will not be a common occurrence, make no mistake about that. Keep walking."

Neville wrapped his right arm around his stomach and brought his left hand up to the bite mark high on the juncture of his right shoulder and his neck. He started walking again.

Fenrir grabbed Neville's left shoulder and steered him up the stairs from the dungeons and onto the ground floor of the manor he'd been held in. They walked through the kitchens, several elves looking up at them with their bulbous eyes assessing the two.

"Master Wolf want foods after? Skippy can makes it and haves it ready when Master Wolf calls for its," one elf said, bowing before Fenrir.

Fenrir glanced at the elf and responded, "Soup, Elf, and soft bread. Water and weak tea, as well." He relaxed his grip on Neville's shoulder and pushed him slightly. "Come along."

Neville's eyes widened as he was pushed past the elves. "Why ar-"

"Just accept that I'm strange and keep moving, cub," Fenrir snapped.

"Y-yes, s-sir," Neville whimpered.

Fenrir pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten silently, before walking Neville into a large bedroom.

Neville choked and stumbled to his knees. "Wh-why?" He turned horrified eyes on the older werewolf. "A-after everyt-thing I've been through... you would... I-" He cut off and tried to shuffle away from Fenrir. "What happened to me?"

Fenrir snorted and kicked the door closed behind him. "Get up, kid. I didn't bring you up from the Dark Lord's dungeons to attack you. I brought you here to clean you up and get you back to a relatively healthy state."

Neville scrambled to his feet and looked longingly at the door behind his new apparent keeper.

"Don't even try it, cub. Bella still wants a piece of you, even if I have claimed you and have the Dark Lord's blessing to do with you as I wish." Fenrir pointed to a door. "Get in there and clean yourself up."

Neville cast one more glance at the door, before following Fenrir's orders.

Fenrir sat at the foot of the bed and watched the closed bathroom door wondering when his cub would realize that he forgot to bring clothes or even a robe in with him.

A yelp thirty minutes later showed that Neville had just jumped into the shower and used the time to get thoroughly cleaned for the first time in over a month instead of taking stock in his surroundings. Fenrir sighed. "Skippy."

The house elf popped into the room with the tray of requested items from the kitchen. "Yes, Master Wolf? How cans Skippy serve?"

"Take a basic robe and a towel into the loo for the boy." Fenrir picked up the book he had been reading before the Dark Lord called him and let him know that the boy was not suffering any further ill effects from the Obliviate that he had been hit with after Potter's death. Apparently, the Malfoy heir knew that the Longbottom boy would kill himself if he remembered that he caused the fall of the Light.

He sat reading the book for five minutes before Neville finally exited the loo with his robe wrapped tightly around him. "I can't remember anything from the last two months. Why?"

Fenrir arched an eyebrow, then shook his head. "It's best if you don't know. Just accept that I'm in charge for now." He pointed at the tray. "Eat, then bed."

Neville shuddered at the commanding tone, but followed his order.

Fenrir went back to reading, his back to the younger male. He grunted when an arm wrapped around his shoulder and the bread knife was placed to his throat.

"Release me."

Fenrir snorted. "Not likely, cub."

The blade pressed closer but didn't draw blood. "Release me!"

Fenrir snarled and spun about so fast, the knife was thrown across the room. Neville yelped when he was pinned to the bed. "I am keeping you here for your safety, you idiotic child! The only surviving wolf pack is mine! All others have been put down. Only the ones I've claimed as pack are allowed to survive in this world." He sat back on the boy's hips and released his wrists. "Do you understand your position yet, _cub_?"

Neville whimpered and tried to pull himself away from the Alpha. "Nonononono..."

Fenrir sneered down at the boy. "I could always turn you over to the Psycho Lestrange if that is what you would prefer."

Neville froze and turned wide eyes on Fenrir. He dropped his gaze and stopped struggling. "I surrender, Alpha."

Fenrir gave a feral grin and stood. _About damn time_ , he thought. "Then let's get started." He led his newest pack member out to introduce him to the others. _The Pack will be stronger now._ His eyes glittered in anticipation. _And he smells like he could be mate material once he has completely broken out of his bad habits._

Neville watched the older werewolf with trepidation. "Yes, Alpha."


End file.
